Desktop and laptop computers typically have a menu system that allows users to launch applications, adjust settings, access data, and perform other functions. The menu system typically has a hierarchical structure in which a top-level menu contains a relatively small number of menu items. Each top-level menu item might expand into several sub-menus, each sub-menu might expand into several sub-sub-menus, and so on. A user might perform a function by selecting an appropriate top-level menu item, navigating through one or more sub-menus until a menu item corresponding to the desired function appears, and then selecting the menu item. Navigation through a menu system might be carried out by pointing and clicking a mouse, pressing navigation keys on a keyboard, or manipulating other input devices typically associated with a computer system.